Brought Together by a Bird REWRITTEN
by Hoping for Ally Moon
Summary: Remember Owen? Ally's pet bird from season one? Well he is back and it seems as though in this A&A on shot he had helped bring together the pair we love and know, Auslly! Rated T, just to be safe.


I would like to finish all my previous stories as well as re-write them starting with this one right now.

Brought Together by a Bird will now be one chapter but I will refer to it as a one shot starting from here!

Ps don't own the show or the characters.

XXX

With Team Austin at Sonic Boom

(Dez P.O.V)

"I can't believe Sandys Candy shop! They fire Trish, won't let us have a discount on the candy, and banned us from there?!" I exclaimed walking in a single line while occusionly changing direction.

"What did you expect Dez? I let you do a beach theme music video in there and you flooded all their inventory aka candy. They weren't exactly going to welcome you with open arms," Trish said with an eye roll from her seat on the couch at the front of Sonic Boom. "Besides, you weren't ever going to get a discount," she added.

Her words flew in one ear and out the other as I continued to pace around the music shop, thinking of ways to hide my identity in order to buy, in my opinion, the best candy in all of Miami. I felt two sets of eyes watching my every step and I looked up to see Austin watching me from his seat on the counter. He was throwing his phone up in the air and catching it while Trish watched me as well over the top of her magazine. Ally was here as well but she didn't seem to notice us due to her nose being deep in her notebook.

Wait just one minute. That's it. Ally wasn't there to film the music video therefore, she is not banned from getting candy.

"I am a genius!" I yelled catching the attention of my three best friends and the two customers in the shop. Before anyone replied, I quickly ran over to the counter and grabbed Ally's notebook right from under her and held it above my head before she could reach for it. It's times like this that I am grateful for my height because if looks could kill, I would been 50 feet under.

"You can get the candy and that way I don't have to get plastic surgery!" I exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Fine. The book first." Ally said while holding her palm out and ignoring my comment. Hmm guess she's used to it.

I quickly handed it over and hugged her over the counter. She looked to her left at Austin and asked if he would like to join her.

"I would but I'm banned too and I wouldn't want to get you in trouble," Austin said with a sad smile.

"Oh okay well I'll be back soon then. Gummy bears for Austin, chocolate for Trish, and a little of everything for Dez, right?" Ally asked by the double doors of the front of the store. We all nodded our heads yes and she flashed us a quick smile before stepping out.

"Well I'm going to the practice room now!" I said before running upstairs to check on my gingerbread house and ginger people. One of them is named Ginger. I'm amazing at naming things. Just saying.

As I closed the refrigerator door, the practice room door open and both, Austin and Trish stepped in.

"Who's watching the store," I asked pulling my lips away from a water bottle.

"Mr. Dawson. He says he doesn't trust us after the popcorn incident, the smashing the instruments, and some other things." Austin said while scratching the back of his neck and walking towards the piano.

I nodded my head at this because that makes a lot of sense. I'll be surprise if he did trust us.

"Hey look I think this is the new song Ally wrote for you Austin?" Trish claimed holding up sheet music and reading the lyrics written on there. "This sounds really good but what song doesn't sound good written by Ally," she looked up at both us with a huge smile.

Austin read the lyrics from behind her and smiled wide. "It's a love song." He said with a tint of pink to his cheek.

Perfect. Trish and I have had a feeling for a couple of weeks now that Austin has feelings for Ally and this is the time to find out. I sent Trish a look and she immediately knew what I was up to.

"So Dez, how about a music video romance story starring Austin and our very own Ally?" Trish casually said with a Chester cat smile on her face looking at Austin. He coughed uncomfortably under her gaze.

"That is an excellent idea, Trish. However, did you think of that?" I said, coming to stand next to her and staring at Austin as well. He was starting to sweat under both of our joker smiles and owl stares.

"Well it is a love song and they have perfect chemistry for that. Don't you think Austin?" She asked. We both stepped closer with our sickly sweet smiles plastered on.

"You guys know don't you?" Austin asked running a hand down his face, clearly embarrassed.

"Know what Austin?" I asked stepping even closer.

"Don't make me say it out loud." He shook his head while looking at the ground.

"Say what Austin?" We both asked at the same time like some sort of creepy twins from a horror flick.

"ThatIlikeAlly," He mubbled, rubbing the toe of his shoe into the ground. We looked at each other and smirked because he finally admitted it. However, we decided to mess with him some more.

"What was that?" Trish practically hummed.

"IlikeAlly." The pink was soon turning into a crimson.

"What?" We stopped right in front of him.

"I like Ally! There! I said it! I, Austin Monica Moon like Allison Dawson!" He screamed at our faces before calming down and sitting at the piano bench.

Before either of us could reply, Ally came in with Sandy Candy bags. After she gave me and Trish our things ran out of the room yelling our thanks you behind us.

XXX

( Austin P.O.V )

I rolled my eyes at them before turning to Ally and grabbing my gummies. Before I started to leave though, I gave her a bear hug and a whispered a thank you into her ear. When my hand touched the door knob I froze at the sound of Ally's voice.

"Hey I was thinking that before you leave would you like to practice your new song?" She asked holding up the same music sheets from before and giving an adorable shy smile.

"Yeah why not practice OUR new song." I said raising my brows at the word our. She giggled and said she was still getting used to our new partnership.

We sat together on the small piano bench and our shoulders and knees and everything touched and I just felt sparks every time. She smelled of a combination of strawberries and soap and I just wanted to hug her again and never let her go. I soon felt her fingers link through my own fingers and I looked up only to realize that she has been talking to me the whole time.

"Sorry Ally. Got a lot in my mind." I said scooting just a smidge closer than usually.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ally asked before I could grab her book to take a look at the music and lyrics. I looked down at her (because even though we were sitting, I was still a head taller than her) only to see her already looking at me with those big brown eyes that managed to sparkle in just about any situation, including the time where she feared she might be getting face punched by Face-Puncher. She looked so concerned and she just seem screamed 'innocence and kindness' that it made me wonder when exactly did I start liking this angel in front of me?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ally gave a little cough. I probably have been staring at her longer than an average person should be looking and I quickly racked my mind of any possible excuse I could use in this situation.

"Sorry Ally," I looked around the practice room and my eyes landed on her songbook. Instead of feeding her some lame excuse, I decided to just avoid the topic all together.

"How about we finish that song?" I asked with a non-convincing smile.

By the look on her face I could tell she didn't believe it but thankfully she didn't question it.

XXX

( Ally P.O.V ) *After the songwriting session*

"Nice job partner!" I yelled happily, high fiving Austin.

He just grinned back, laced his fingers through mine, and pulled me in for a hug without hurting my arm like I was expecting. It has happen before and it kinda hurts.

My cheek was pressed against him and I was bathed in the unique scent that is Austin Moon. I can't even explain. But it was my favorite smell and that is a promise. The thought quickly caused me to blush my head off. If you have not already guessed, I kinda have a tiny- just a smudge- crush on my partner in music and best friend. I quickly got a hold of myself and urged the blood in my cheeks to return to normal. We pulled away from one our famous bear hugs -because they are just do long and warm- and I looked up to see him smiling at me, reminding myself of what had happen before. And, of course the chaotic flying butterflies in my tummy. They just seem to crash together and make little sparks that seem to explode on my skin every time his made contact with my own. Okay, that's enough Ally.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk Austin?" I repeated the same exact question from over 3 hours ago. Or so the clock says. Guess we should probably stop joking around as much.

As soon as I asked though, joking matters were thrown out the window and the same worried expression appeared on his face from before. Now I was really starting to worry. This must really be eating him out. I went to grab his wrist to lead him to the couch to talk about it but as soon as skin made contact, I sparked with excitement due to the flying insects roaming around in me and he flinched with what I think was pain. Okay no touchy. Just gonna act like that didn't bruise me. I let go of him and he sighed and open his mouth talk.

"Ally I ha-"

Three things happen at once.

His phone rang, my father barged in, and Owen started squawking and that cute way he does.

"Hi Ally. Would you do me a favor and lock up while I pay some bills in my office?" My dad asked talking and walking to the fridge at the same time.

"Yeah dad let me just finish up here with Austin, okay?" I said pointing to him once my dad looked up from the fridge with some string cheese, a water bottle, and Ginger the gingerbread man with his lower body hanging from his mouth. I flinched a little, knowing the impact it would have on Dez. I sent a mental prayer to both Dez and Ginger.

"Okay honey. I'll be done," He said looking at his watch, then back up at me, "In about twenty minutes."

"Got it." I stood there until he left the room and then I made my way to Owen. He was singing what seem to be our new song. I smiled at him and fed him a little before Austin got off the phone and made his way towards me.

"He's singing our song. Maybe he will make it famous and keep the credit." I teased Austin while poking him a little in the side.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Austin exclaimed. He turn a shade of pink of embarrassment. "Besides, it worked off for the better, wouldn't you say?" He asked, regaining his cool and not waiting for an answer he already knew. He pulled me in for another hug -promise I wont go all mushy this time- and he whispered that his mom had called him home for dinner so he whispered his goodbye while kissing the top of my head. Okay so I know we are not a couple but oh my gosh that was so cute! This is cocky and all but wouldn't we make a perfect couple?! Or at least a cute couple. I don't know, what do you think?

He pulled away and smiled once more before grabbing his things, running downstairs, and yelling his goodbye.

XXX

(Trish P.O.V) *The next morning at Sonic Boom, in the practice room*

Dez was giving me a well deserved foot rub while we both watched a romantic/drama film. Gotta say. He cried a little more than me this time. That could do with the fact though, that Ginger went missing this morning. Poor Dez, I guess. Cant say I understand though. It was food after all.

Auslly -yes Dez and I did make a couple name for them, shh don't tell them- are sitting together by the music section of the room, not playing anything but just talking. Every now and then ill try to pick up on what they are saying but it was not working out. Cries were muffling out the voices. I role my eyes at the boy with clown shoes -literally, clown shoes- and continue watching the movie.

Not long after we heard some squawking. Owen. I turned in his direction, about to shut him up until Ally spoke up.

"Guess who was singing our new song yesterday?" She said totally stealing my line but I'll allow it because she is my best friend. She walked over to him with a smile that was brighter than Austin hair. Yeah, she loved that bird.

But he didn't sing. He repeated a private conversation that wasn't meant to be heard by a certain brunette in the room. Well not until a certain blonde in the room decide to man up. He was currently paler than a sheet of thin paper and slowly recovering. It seems as though he was trying to escape what he thought would be rejection but nah cause Auslly is meant to be. I saw it all coming. Well almost all of it.

What I didn't see happening was Ally Maria Dawson storming over to Austin Monica Moon and planting a smooch, then and there. Damn, I lost that bet with Dez. I seriously thought the first kiss would be vice versa. Whatever. Ill probably just trick him into thinking I won. I quickly turn back to the movie, motioning for Dez to do the same to give them some privacy.

He caught on pretty fast this time.

XXX

The End! The rest can be left to your imagination if you want.

Anyways I would like to say -or write- some things.

First of all, half way through writing this I realized that I grew to hate typing. Seriously, its horrible. I prefer to write essays so this is no surprise really but yeah. I think that's why I have been horrible at keeping up.

Next. I also realized that I was writing in very different ways for each character. Like Dez, for example, is always so happy and in his own world that it made sense that he didn't notice any thing other than a smile on Ally while Austin was really focusing on his feelings for Ally in this particular one shot so he notice her eyes as well, etc... Ally in general has always been observant to me so she would have noticed everything about him despite the way she feels. And Trish was being Trish and I see her as fierce and well you know. So I don't know if it really matters that I told you but hehe I did so yeah. Comment or even PM if you agree.

Last but not least. I wanna hear any feedback on my first rewritten story so please comment or again even PM with any thought, both negative or positive, or even a combination. It would all be taken in good sport in order for me to approve as a writer.

So now I wish you a Good Morning, Good Day, Good Night, or anytime time of day you are reading this! But it just so happens I finished this at night so Good Night!


End file.
